


Heart Of The Land

by Katni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cannibalism, Dinosaurs, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Griffins, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Reader has fantasy pets, Reader-Insert, Titans are a tribe, direwolf, farming, tribes, viking-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katni/pseuds/Katni
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be back at battle fighting the Titans. Not sitting here lost and at the mercy of a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tribes were spread throughout the lands. All big and small. It was a peaceful time with no one at war. The only problems occurring being predators and the weather. That was all until the birth of the tribe of Titans. These cannibalistic monsters caused an uproar in the people calm lives with their frightful ways. Now war has broken out between the tribes. Everyone comes together to try to destroy the one that's been tormenting the lives of the innocent. 

 

* * *

 

Grass was squished under the hoof of the horse. Its puffs were fast and hard, just calming down from its run. The weather being cold enough to see it's breath in the air. The weather was getting worse the more time passed. It was going to rain from the looks of the cloud formations. The man on the horse was in trouble. He had made a complete novice mistake and now he was paying for it. Separated from the rest of his squad and he had no idea if they made it out alive. He doubted that they were killed in battle. They were all capable of fighting and taking care of themselves. He knew that they knew he was alive. His horse was still with him, if he was dead then the horse would already be back with them. The horses were trained to head back to the village if their rider had disappeared. He was also Levi Ackerman, not a man easy to kill.

Levi didn't know where he was. He was fighting in battle and fighting a Titan before realizing that he got separated from the rest. He succeeded in ridding of the monster. Some blood got on his clothes, making him colder with it freezing. He should of went back to see if the Titans horse had anything in the packs it carried. He wasn't thinking straight from getting lost in battle.

It wasn't always like this. Just five years ago everyone thing was okay. Army's weren't needed, just the casual small militia in case of emergencies. The tribes were in peace and didn't have to worry about the expenses of war. Now the whole land is in havoc. All because of the Titans. They ruined everything. The Titans started out small. However, they became quite large in a short period of time. Going from ten to hundreds. No one knows where all the men came from but they became big enough to become a problem. They started out with the small tribes. Raping and pillaging as much as they could. Setting ablaze every village they attacked and eating the people they captured. They ate the men first. Children five and up were also eaten but children four and under were kept for future soldiers. Woman were kept for playthings and then slaughtered when men got bored of them. This information was learned when a hostage was taken in and interrogated. The man held nothing from those wanting to know, no means of harm had to come in order to get answers. The man's cockiness was infuriating. Levi wanted to kill the man. While the Levi wasn't the one to kill him, the man still died.

The Titans moved their eyes on the bigger tribes. They started with Mira. They pillaged three other small villages near Mira that they held alliances. When soldiers were sent out to find any survivors they only found a letter in the middle of the village built with human limbs. The three villages combined spelled 'war'. It was the Titans means of officially declaring war.

Ever since then, devastation has taken the world hostage. The Survey Corps was the main group to fight. They had a battle again the Titans today, which brings Levi to where he is now. He knew he had to find shelter soon. Before the weather gets too bad. The area he was at was all grasslands, the land being kind of flat. His guard had to be up at all times. He saw the Titan symbol on a large rock when he entered the area. A capital t with a lowercase t infused with the bottom part of the capital t. This meant that Titans inhabited these lands still or showing that they had been here before. He couldn't be certain but he knew he had to be careful.

The land being mostly flat wasn't anything good. While he did have a good view for any upcoming attacks, it also meant that he had nowhere to hide either. The small trees wouldn't prove to be any use either. They would do barely anything to stop the rain from hitting him or give any cover to hide. The only thing that was good was that there was a stream of fresh water to drink out of at any time.

Levi could hear the thunder as he stopped for a break. His horse needed a break and he could use this time to refill his water skin with the fresh stream water. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter, trying to find more warmth. He didn't know what he was to do for food. His horse would be fine with all the grass surrounding them but he didn't know what he would do. He had some leftover jerky in his pack but that was it. He finally decided to take a good look around him. He turned his back to the stream and looked around. It looked as if some old house ruins were up the hill a bit but nothing big enough to help him. He looked around more. He squinted as something bigger caught his attention.  He couldn't see it well from where he was. He stepped forward a bit more and looked harder. Was that a tower? It looked like an old watchtower.

It wasn't a warm house but it was better than nothing. Levi turned around to his horse, only to find it a bit spooked. He looked around for any immediate danger but couldn't find any. He walked up to his horse to calm it down. It raised it's head and neighed with fright in its eyes as Levi out his hand on its snout. He rubbed his hand down its neck. He went to shush it - until a roar broke the silence. With widening eyes he looked up and his horse freaked out more. He made eye contact with a pure red dragon. Levi froze. He was stuck in a situation he knew he couldn't get out of. He had no weapons capable of taking down a dragon and dragons were known for their aggressiveness. His horse yanked at its restraints tied to a nearby rock. The giant wings of the dragon caused great winds to push his hair and cloak back. He tried to act fast. He yanked the horse free as he got on its back. The horses were famous for their speed so he relied on the hope that his horse was fast enough.

Another roar broke up behind him. He heard the swoosh on its wings as it started after him. He didn't have to look back to know that it was getting ready to light him on fire. He prepared himself for the blast of fire. Levi closed his eyes and waited for the pain. That was until a loud whistle resonated through the land.

 


	2. Chapter 2

     The loud whistle had made the threatening dragon close it's mouth, puffs of smoke coming out instead of the dreadful fire. However, Levi didn't stop his horse. His best bet was to get away as fast as possible. Where did the whistle come from? He whipped his head around for any sign of the caller. There was nothing. How was that possible? There was nowhere to hide so where could it have originated from? It had started raining, hard too. What had he done to anger the gods this much? He couldn't hear the dragon anymore. Maybe it was the horse hoofs on the hard ground or the pelting of the rain surrounding him that was making it hard to hear. It was becoming harder to see. He decided to turn around just in case; nothing was there. Maybe he had actually got away. Under some crazy luck that he was able to escape. 

 

He still had his guard up. If he could easily get out of trouble this fast then he could easily get right back in it. He still didn’t have a clue as to where he was. In all honesty, he started ignoring the location and started focusing on surviving. If a dragon was roaming these lands then who knows what else might populate them. He kicked the side of his horse to go faster. He didn’t have time to spare. His heart was beating a mile-per-second. The heavy pants of his horse resonated through the air. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the reins tighter. Just as he was about to turn he heard the flaps of the dragon's wings. Before he could act, he heard a voice.

 

“Dragón.”

 

It was a firm command. He couldn’t tell the gender. They didn’t yell, just raised their voice above the rain. He spun his head in the direction of where he thought he heard the voice yet, again, he saw nothing. He was going to die and he wouldn’t even be able to see the face that gave the command for his death. How rude. He turned his horse in the direction of the voice. If this dragon is following a person then maybe it’ll stop if the person is stopped. He didn’t know for sure but it’s his best bet right now. Right when his horse started running is when he heard the dragon land. He quickly tried to turn his head around to look. He heard the air getting cut through before he saw it. A red tail coming fast to him. He was thrown into the air before he could react. The air was knocked out of him as he collided hard with the ground. His vision was getting blurry. He had smacked his head on the ground too. His ears were ringing. He was losing consciousness. A brown object appeared far off in his sight. He squinted to see better. It took the shape of a human in a cloak. He saw them walking closer before his world turned to black.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His nostrils were hit with a waft of manure before his state of mind actually came back to him. He bolted straight up but instantly regretted it as his head was pounding. He looked around slowly and realized that he was in an average size room. There was two closed windows to his right and a door in front of him. However, if he looked behind him then he saw stairs leading to the bottom floor, or so he guessed. Looking down, he saw a thick cotton blanket on him. He was still in the same clothes. His boots were even on still. Bringing his legs to the side of the bed, he pushed the blanket off. Boots clanked against the floor as he stood up. His hand ruffles his hair as he tried to collect his head some more. No one was around him as of now which means he’s safe for now.  He walked to the closed windows in a hope to open them and get a sense of his surroundings. His hands went to lift the latch that kept the window closed. Instead, his body jumped as a loud bark resonated behind him. He jerked around to see a large… dog? No way, that thing was too big to be a dog. A wolf? It had the same stature as one. Its head, at least, had to go above his torso. Bright amber eyes stared him down. White fur contrasted the brown wood walls behind it. Spots of gray fur stuck out on its legs. There was no snarl on its face. It’s watchful eyes just stayed on him as it’s broad shoulders stood tall. “Good dog…” He said in a low voice as he brought his hands down. It gave another bark at him. It didn’t seem like it was a threat.

 

He took a small step forward. The white creature put one paw forward before putting it back and nodding its head to him. Maybe it was actually nice? He took another test step and again, it didn’t have a bad reaction. His body eased up. His hand started to stretch out to it to see if it’d allow him to touch it. The amber eyes even seemed to invite his touch. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, her name is Mastema for a reason.” His hand jerked back. His eyes shot up and made contact with (e/c) orbs. A girl with (h/c) hair stood in the stairway. His back straighten and his hand went to his hip automatically, where his swords usually were. “Oh! I’m not going to hurt you. I’m really sorry about earlier too, Dragón wasn’t supposed to hit you like that. You should lay back down, your head must be pounding.” She was right, his head was pounding but he still chose to ignore it. He decided to stay quiet as he took a minute to take in her appearance. Her shirt was a light olive color and had strings tying the front of it. Her pants were tighter at the top but a bit baggier at the bottom and she had a tan pair of boots on. A brown cloak laid on her shoulders. A belt was around her waist and he could see some daggers.

 

The white giant, who he now knew was Mastema, turned around and walked down the stairs. “Who are you?” He finally asked. “(F/n). (F/n) (l/n).” She answered. He guessed that she was the owner of the animals that he had seen so far. How this girl had a dragon seemed like the biggest wonder in the world. He had no weapons but he was ready to offend himself if needed. “What’s your tribe?” He asked again. She didn’t hesitate. “I don’t have one.” “Bullshit, I saw the Titans symbol when I was riding.” His eyes narrowed at her. Her eyes narrowed just a bit too. “I have them there for a reason. It’s called surviving. Which you wouldn’t be doing if it wasn’t for me.” He scoffed at her.  “Throwing me off my horse doesn’t count as saving me.” “I already apologized for that. I’d rather you get a concussion than have you get eaten.” He admits that she had bite in her. “I’d be eaten by your dragon so no matter how you look at it, you’re still the cause of my pain.” She stood taller. “I was protecting my land, something that you intruded. So my bad that I was being cautious.” He rolled his eyes at her. “What? You couldn’t stop me like a normal person?” He took a step forward. Before he could take another step a growl cut him off. He looked behind her to see another giant wolf. However, this time it was black and had brown mixed in with its legs. It looked smaller but that also could have been because it was crouched down and was ready to pounce any moment.

 

 

 

“I’d watch that hostile tone before you get your jugular ripped out.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month I'm sorry. Work and school suck so time is a rarity. Anyway, the name Mastema is a demon name that was a leader of fallen angels whose job were to lear men to sin. Hence why she's beautiful but if Levi would have actually touched her then he would have gotten bit. I know I seem really cliche with the whole white and black wolf but I'll explain later.


	3. Meetings

He wanted to scoff at her. All this happening in less than 24 hours and he’s back to be being threatened. And who the fuck did she think she was? Some mystery girl that almost killed him, apologized and tried to be nice, then be on the fence when he started asking questions and pointing out her behavior. Bipolar if you asked him. 

“I just want to leave.”  
“You can, when that concussion is gone and that depends on how fast of a healer you are. It could be mild and you’ll be fine in one to two days but if it’s bad then it could be a week.”  
“A concussion is nothing.”  
“Sure, it might be but I’m not going to allow you to out there with no food and a concussion for a five to six day trip to the next village with the threat of titans always around.”

The black wolf was still on alert behind her. Levis’ body was tense as he thought of it being ready to pounce at any moment. She looked down at the wolf beside her and put a gentle hand on its head. The black animals' body let up and loosened a little as it looked up at her. It’s fierce light brown eyes seemed to turn to doe eyes as it looked at her.

“This is Deo. He and Mastema are direwolves. They won’t hurt you unless you impose a threat to me. So, as long as we’re on okay terms, you’re fine.”

Levi’s eyes snapped to the wolf he now knew as Deo. A fucking direwolf. You had to be kidding. A dragon and now direwolves? Who the hell is this girl? Levi didn’t know how to feel. He was being forced to stay and he really didn’t want to try to fight his way out. He tutted.

“Levi.”  
“What?”  
“My name. It’s Levi; Levi Ackerman.”  
“Oh. It’s nice to meet you then.”

He wished he could have said the same.

 

——

 

Walking downstairs explained the manure smell. It was full of stables with horses and food troughs. He heard more hooves by the door and looked to see sheep walking through the open barn doors. A part of him was curious as to if she freely lets the dragon just eat what it mays. Levi spotted his horse in one of the stalls. He gave a short whistle and its head popped up before trotting up to him. No harm had come to his horse so a little part of him was thankful.  
Sun shined through the open doors and pounding rain couldn’t be heard anymore. (Y/n) was by one of the troughs pouring some disgusting looking mixture into it before grabbing some hay and spreading it around for the animals. Mastema was by her side again, looking between the two of them. If he was being honest, Mastema was beautiful and her name fully made sense. Her amber eyes were intriguing and looked inviting. (Y/n) reached down and put a hand on the giant white direwolf. Mastema quickly leaned into the touch, looking happy from the attention. A small smile full of affection appeared on (y/n)’s face as she rubbed behind an ear. 

“It’s true that they’re ferocious creatures but once you gain their trust and loyalty then they’re the perfect companion.”  
“And how the hell do you do that?”  
“Um, to be honest, I can’t really tell you. I found these two alone and abandoned with no pack or mother. They would have died without care so naturally, I took them in. I found Deo first and he was very young so he sort of imprinted on me in a way. He hasn’t left my side ever since he could afford to keep up. Mastema’s a different story. I found her around a month old so she was very guarded. Again I found no litter mates, a pack, or mother at all. I kept coming back to her with food and sooner or later she followed me home one day. She got her name from being a tricky pup, she would always seem to invite me to touch her before biting me last minute. She definitely left me on scars.” She laughed while showing her hand. Sure enough, little puncture wounds could be seen. “However, I’d sure as hell never try with an adult. Those are wild animals and they belong in the wild. If you ever come face to face with an adult in the wild then I suggest you be ready to fight to the death because you can’t outrun them”

Levi looked to Mastema and still couldn’t get over her size. Her head came above his torso and she would be taller than him if she were to be on her hind legs.

“Is she a full grown adult yet?”  
“Oh no, she has another year to go at least. If you look closely you can see a darker shade of white forming along her back and tail. Her coloration isn’t even complete yet.”  
“Coloration?”  
“Yeah, She was born mostly white but as she got older brown began to surface. Her paws are now a grey-brown. Her face is also starting to get brown on top of the head so i’m assuming those darker spots are going to turn brown over time. Deo’s the same way expect his whole body is black spare his tail and legs. His tail blends from black to brown on the tip. His paws also blend from black to brown. Simple colors really.”

Levi nodded. He particularly didn’t care anymore. He was really looking for a short answer. He grimaced at the smell again too.

“It smells like shit.”  
“You’re sounded by shit.”  
“It’s fucking disgusting,”  
“You’re in a fucking barn.” 

He scoffed and walked away. He pushed his horses head away toward some hay and went for the door. He wanted to get away from the horrid place. He walked to get out of the disgusting building. The barn doors were wide open and the sun blocked his eyes from the whole landscape. His eyes squinted and he put a hand up to attempt to block the sun. The first thing he saw was a large pen with an open gate on the opposite side. The sheep were entering and exiting as they please. Another food trough was in the big pen too. Most of the sheep were out of the pen but a scarce few were inside grazing.  
Two more buildings could be seen up the hill a bit. A high one to his right that had a ramp leading up to a giant gate connecting to the rest of the structure. The other one was the watchtower that he had spotted before. The top had windows all along the sides shaped like half circles. Two were open, one facing him and the other on the opposite side. Under the window arcs was just straight brick minus the occasional window here and there. A staircase winded up the bottom before leading to a cracked open door.  
Levi turned around to see if (y/n) was following but staggered back as he again met face to face with another dragon. It was leaning off the roof of the barn, the top of its body leaning to him. He reached for his side, only to remember she took his weapons. He took calculated steps back to avoid the threatening animal. It was a different one from last time. This one had a dull ash gray color adorning its body. However, its wings were a vibrant orange. It’s head cocked to the side as it looked at him. It inched closer to him in a curious way. Levi didn’t dare move a muscle. The dragon seemed to give a sigh as it pushed it’s head to his chest and gave a gentle push. His eyes widened a bit at the gesture. It kept at it even as he didn’t move. It almost seemed like a nestling act. Levi rose an eyebrow as he slowly raised an unsteady hand to the top of its head. A grunt of pleasure, or so he assumed because it lent into his hand even more, followed after. 

“Calm down Wildfire, you curious girl you.”  
The dragon quickly retreated from Levis' hand before forcefully pushing (y/n) up, almost like trying to make her get on it. (Y/n) laughed before pushing the head down and petting the spikes sticking out of the top and side of the head.  
“This is Wildfire. She means so harm, in fact, she’s actually really sweet. She’s just curious of who you are. Don’t be afraid to pet her, she loves the attention.”  
(Y/n) pushed the giant head his way with a smile on her face. Wildfire again pushed toward him. Levi again hesitantly put a hand up to her. Wildfire instantly put her head under his hand. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He was touching a dragon for fuck sakes. A weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders as Wildfire let out a purr like sound. He copied (y/n)s actions as he pet her spikes and scales over her head.  
“If you’re amazed by this then just wait till you meet everyone else. I need to check everyone and make sure they’re all okay so you’re in for a treat.” (Y/n) smiled as she walked off.  
Levi retracted his hand and went to follow her. Wildfire let out a sound of disappointment before pulling herself up and curling in a ball on the barn roof. Levi was full on curious now. ‘Everyone else’? He had no idea what was in store now.  
Levi followed (y/n) as she walked by the large pen. One large tan ram ran her way in excitement. She smiled and pat between his horns. “Hello Tanner, it’s getting time for a shear soon huh?” The ram baa’d before following in line behind her and continued to walk behind her. Levi stayed behind them both.  
Heavy paws were heard behind him as he saw Deo run in front of him to catch up to (y/n). Deo fell right into step with her by her side. He looked down to Mastema by his side looking up at him. Her pace soon matched his and he looked forward not wanting to think too much about the fact that she was almost as tall as him on just four legs. (Y/n) was branching off to the right. She was going to the higher building he saw earlier.  
He could now see a smaller, normal sized door to the left of the behemoth gate in the front. (Y/n) walked up to it before shooing Tanner off and telling Deo to stay. She open the door and stepped aside to let Levi go in first. She let a whisper of ‘brace yourself’ slip as she shut the door behind the two of them.  
Levi heard the noise before he saw anything. It was like a screech of some sort. It had hints of an eagle but with its own twist. Levi looked up to, again, be stunned. Before him were two magnificent griffins. The one close to him stretched its wings and Levi felt the powerful wind burst from it. His hair swayed from the strong wind as it lowered its wings. 

“Meet Phoenix and Leo, Phoenix just took your breath away and Leo is the maroon tinted one behind Phoenix.”  
“Just who the fuck are you? Dragons, wolves, and now griffins?”  
“I’m just a girl who cares for the endangered.”

Endangered was an understatement. These animals were believed to be extinct already. At least a few lived on. It was for the better he assumed, if everyone already thinks that they’re extinct then no one will go out looking for them.  
(Y/n) was by the side of the two. She rubbed both of their heads before checking the bins by them. One held water and the other raw meat. Both animals made birdlike sounds as they moved their head back forth. (Y/n) looked over to Levi and signaled him to walk over to the two. He took a few seconds before actually walking over. He stood in front of the two of them, completely memorized. They cocked their heads at him before making a small nose and tending to themselves with cleaning or eating.  
(Yn) walked further into the building before stopping at a wall and looking at something behind it. Levis boots clicked as he followed to where she was. He went to look where she was looking, only to have to stop himself from running. In front of him were two ginormous bears, both with the same space and bins as the griffins. (Y/n) chuckled as she noticed his body freeze for a bit.

“I have a habit of taking in abandoned dangerous animals. Meet Brute and Aloke. Aloke is the black and Brute is the brown. I promise they won’t hurt you.”  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“What?”  
“How the hell are you not dead yet?”  
“Who knows.”

(Y/n) leaned over before rubbing the ears of Brute. Brute was noticeably bigger than Aloke. Aloke bumped (y/n) hand from Brutes head. Brute then growled and pushed Aloke away. (Y/n) scolded Brute with a quick ‘be nice’ and firm flick to the forehead. Brute simply let a gruffle out. Levi turned and walked to the door in back, deciding he didn’t want to see someone get mauled by a bear today.  
The door had hay spilling out from underneath. Upon getting closer, he could hear little grunts and squeals. He prepared himself for the worst as he opened the door. The opening door stopped the noise coming from behind it.  
Levi was astonished at what he was looking at. Three glossy pairs of eyes were focused on him. In front of him were three small dragons. However, they looked way different than the other two he's seen. They had crystal formations coming from the top and side of their heads along with normal spikes. The spikes were connected with a webbing substance on the top of their heads. Each had a certain shine to their body that reflected the torched in the corner. One was a dark gray, almost black. Another was lighter and was almost white. The third had a gray tone but shined the most out of the three of them.  
“I see you’ve met the triplets.” (Y/n) said as she pushed past him to get into the room. She struggled to walk past the three. The second they saw her, they stumbled over each other and their own wings and tails to attempt to reach her. Each one tried to climb its way up her legs as she looked to make sure the torched were still okay and not lose enough for the three to knock them over.  
“I lucked out with these guys. They’re ice dragons and I honestly thought they all died out. I was in the mountains about two months ago. I found a giant lump in the snow in front of a cave, blocking the entrance. I dusted away the snow to find the carcass of their mother, I’m assuming. I don’t know how she died but when I found the eggs hidden away I just had to take them. A month and a few weeks later and I have my hands full with the three of them. I ended up sleeping in here for the first three weeks but now I can spare time away before coming back for feeding time.”  
(Y/n) walked over to a large bin out of reach of the babies before pulling out three big jars of milk. She switched the lids to a pointed lid with a slit on the very top. She bent down slowly, pushing the triplets away from the milk while trying to get comfortable in the hay. 

“The almost black one is Ash. He’s the only male. The shiny gray is Quartz and the almost white is Crystal.”  
She grabbed Ash and gathered him on one side before picking up Quartz and doing the same with her other side. She grabbed two bottled before tipping them up and giving one to the two of them. She looked at him before nodding to the other container of milk.

“Want to help out and feed Crystal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to show that I know the reader seems bipolar, and I know Levi can seem occ but I'm trying here. The begging is kinda choppy but oh well. Also, I'm trying to not make the reader seem mary sue like. Just a girl who likes to rescue. Gonna be honest and say I'm not the best at updates so be prepared for a bumpy ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on here. I've never seen any story like this before and I've had the idea in my head for a while so enjoy as I throw up my brains content onto a page.


End file.
